parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Economy
Overview The Parakkan Economy is rather diverse, free-market economy despite its Imperialistic history. With only key business sectors being controlled by the government, which despite the norm ensures that all government run business are efficient and cost effective. Due to the Size of the Empire it has vast natural resources that it uses to generate its wealth. It is a world leader in the output of various metals and also has a vast Petroleum production and refinement network. In addition it also has a large Agriculture section which accounts for 25% of the Empires GDP. As a result the Empire can rely on its own resources in times of need allowing it to be very self sufficient. Its primary trading partners are the United States and China who the Empire imports. Furthermore, the Empire exports the most to the Middle East, China and Great Britain and European Union. Currently inflation is down to 4% due to a variety of factors. Also the Empire is enjoying record low levels of unemployment which is at 5%. This is due to a number of incentives to work that the Government have brought in. In addition to the vast demand for labour by employers. Currently the Empire is enjoying a positive trade difference, due to the Empire exporting more than it is importing. Currency The Parakkan Currency is the Cubit which has been in use for over 300 years, replacing the old Yen. Each coin contains a symbol of each former nation that makes up the Empire, with the one Cubit Coin having a picture of the Sun. All notes contain pictures of Famous Parakkans. Each of the Coins are created using a mix of metals depending on the coin in question, in a variety of thickness. Notes are made using a special type of plastic. There are a hundred Bits in one Cubit. Coins * One Bit (Peru) * Two Bits (Ecuador) * Five Bits (Hawaii) * Ten Bits (Panama) * Twenty Bits (Brazil) * Fifty Bits (Peru) * One Cubit (Parakkan Sun) Notes * Five Cubit * Ten Cubit * Twenty Cubit * Fifty Cubit * One Hundred Cubit * Two Hundred Cubit List of Industries * Advanced producers of motor vehicles, * World leader in gross value of industrial output; mining and ore processing, iron, steel, aluminum, nonferrous metals and other metals, * Armaments; * Automobile production, * Cement; * Chemicals; * Coal; * Commercial space launch vehicles, * Communications and information technology products, * Consumer products (including footwear, toys, and electronics); * Electric power, * Electronic equipment, * Fertilizer; * Food processing / processed foods * Machine building; * Machine tools, * Machinery, * Metallurgy; * Military products; * Mining (coal, iron ore, limestone, magnesite, graphite, copper, zinc, lead, and precious metals), * Petroleum refining, * Petroleum; * Pharmaceuticals * Satellites * Shipbuilding, * Ships, * Telecommunications equipment, * Telecommunications, * Textiles and apparel; * Tourism * Transportation equipment, including automobiles, railcars and locomotives, ships, aircraft; other vehicles Category:Old Parakkan Empire Information